Yo Puedo Esperar
by CodesWriter
Summary: A los cuatro meses de buscar respuestas y no encontrarlas, Richard Castle, se despidió tanto de Esposito como de Ryan y se embarcó en un nuevo rumbo profesional. El final de la historia de Nikki Heat. La búsqueda de un nuevo personaje. Pero el destino, tenía prefijado un rumbo diferente. La extraña muerte de Kira. La llegada de Isabella. El amor de Katherine Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 001**

Richard Castle estaba sentado frente a la puerta del colegio. Esperando. Como cada tarde. Antes de las cinco de la tarde. Aparcaba el coche en la entrada y se apoyaba en el capó. Cruzaba sus brazos. Miraba al frente. Se preguntaba durante un minuto por qué Kira había tomado aquella decisión y después, lo olvidaba. Intentaba hacer lo mejor para ella. Isabella. La pequeña de 5 años que había llegado a su vida 6 meses atrás. Justo en el momento en el que había vuelto a la ciudad. Después de una gira de dos meses que lo alejó de allí. Por voluntad propia. Desesperado por no saber nada de Kate. Desesperado por intentar hablar con ella, después de su disparo, y solo recibir un incómodo silencio. Así que, a los cuatro meses de buscar respuestas y no encontrarlas, se despidió tanto de Espósito como de Ryan y se embarcó en un nuevo rumbo profesional. El final de la historia de Nikki Heat. La búsqueda de un nuevo personaje.

A lo largo de los dos meses de promoción del penúltimo libro de la saga, regresó a Nueva York para disfrutar del cumpleaños de su hija Alexis. Fue en ese momento cuando una llamada cambió su vida. Kira y su marido, junto a sus padres, habían sufrido un accidente automovilístico. Él aparecía como tutor de su hija Isabella. Bella. Acudió a los servicios sociales y cuando iba a decir que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para llevar a cabo un encargo con tanta responsabilidad, le dejaron un video grabado por Kira y solo pudo decir un ahogado 'si'. Se haría cargo de aquella pequeña.

Alexis y Martha tomaron la decisión de Richard, con una sonrisa en su rostro y pusieron todo su empeño para que Isabella se aclimatase lo antes posible a su nueva situación. A pesar de sus 5 años era una niña muy despierta y llena de preguntas. Aunque, también, con miedos. Y cierta vulnerabilidad. Lo lógico al haber perdido a su familia. Y tropezarse con una nueva y desconocida.

Ahí, plantado. Esperaba por Isabella. Miró su reloj. Aún quedaban diez minutos. Se había adelantado. Una reunión en la editorial había acabado antes de lo previsto. Comprobó que algunos padres comenzaban a llegar y se colocaban, inconscientemente, en las mismas posiciones y lugares que anteriores días. Animales de costumbres.

Sirenas. Comenzaron a llegar sirenas de diferentes ángulos. Richard se giró. Contrajo sus músculos al comprobar que varias patrullas se dirigían al colegio. Frenaron en seco. Los policías y varios agentes especiales salieron de sus coches y se fueron posicionando estratégicamente. Un nudo se coló en su estómago. Sobre todo cuando pasados dos minutos, una cinta rodeaba el recinto escolar, separándolo aún más de Isabella. Aquella pequeña que durante esos seis meses se había ganado su corazón a pulso.

Nervioso, comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos. Escuchó las voces alarmadas de los padres. Su desasosiego. Su ansiedad. Las cientos de preguntas a los policías. Las nulas respuestas recibidas. Cuando volvió a colocarse en el capó y miró fijamente la puerta escolar, cerró sus ojos de golpe. El nudo en el estómago creció. Aquella voz era inigualable. Un año después de su visita al hospital, cargado de culpabilidad, volvía a escuchar su voz. Su sonido aterciopelado. Y se enfadó consigo mismo. Fue consciente de que su amor seguía igual de vivo. A pesar de sus intentos por odiarla, por arrancarla de su corazón.

Aunque sintió la necesidad de acercarse a Espósito y Ryan cuando los vio junto a Kate, se escondió. Quiso mantenerse al margen. Y rezó porque todo se resolviese sin problemas y alejarse de allí sin ser visto por ninguno de ellos.

Al cabo de una hora, un agente les comunicó que el colegio estaba secuestrado por tres hombres. Tres delincuentes que habían robado un banco y se habían escondido allí al verse acorralados en su huida. Los primeros pequeños liberados iban a salir por la puerta trasera y fue enumerando los nombres de todos ellos.

* * *

- ¿Estás bien Bella? - Richard abrazó a Isabella en cuanto la niña se echó a sus brazos.

- Sí. - tembló.

- Tranquila, cariño. Todo ha pasado ya. Ahora nos vamos a casa. - besó su frente.

- Vale. - dijo bajito, asustada.

- ¿Rick? - escuchó una voz por detrás - ¿Eres tú?

Richard se volvió. Kate estaba frente a él. Perpleja. - Hola Kate...

- Rick... - repitió incrédula.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo... - intento sonreír, mientras sujetaba a Isabella en sus brazos. La niña no quitó ojo de encima a la inspectora.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? - Kate miró a la pequeña y le sonrió.

- Bella. - le indicó - Es una de las alumnas del colegio. - se volvió, para continuar su camino, al sentir que era una pérdida de tiempo dar explicaciones a quien no las había ofrecido nunca.

- Rick... - escuchó de nuevo.

- ¿Alguna duda más inspectora? - se giró.

- ¿Quién es Bella? - preguntó con miedo pero con enorme interés.

- Yo. - Isabella alzó su bracito - Él es mi papi ado... ado... - miró a Richard preocupada.

- Adoptivo. - le ayudó Richard.

- Eso. Él es eso. - sonrió a Kate contenta.

- Si nos disculpa inspectora, Bella necesita descansar. Gracias por todo. - volvió a darle la espalda y continuó su camino.

* * *

Richard colocó a Isabella en su asiento especial y cerró la puerta para subir al asiento del piloto y huir de allí.

- Castle... - susurró Kate, tras él.

- ¿Nos podemos ir verdad? No nos tenemos que quedar… - la miró con ciertas dudas.

- No es eso... Os podéis ir tranquilos.

- Entonces... - intentó alcanzar la puerta del piloto y Kate agarró su mano.

- Por favor... - dijo bajito - Me gustaría hablar contigo.

- Ahora soy yo, Kate, el que no quiere hablar contigo. - sentenció. Se subió al coche y salió de allí, dejando a una inspectora completamente descolocada y llena de culpabilidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 002**

Richard e Isabella llegaron a casa justo a tiempo. Antes de que Martha saliese a impartir una de sus magistrales clases.

- Os estaba dejando una nota. - explicó Martha cuando los vio entrar.

- ¡Hola! - llegó Isabella corriendo a las piernas de Martha y las abrazó.

- ¡Hola, mi vida! - se agachó a su altura y besó su frente - ¿Qué tal en clase?

- No nos dejaban salir. - le informó algo compungida.

- ¿Qué quiere decir Richard? - Martha alzó la mirada hacia su hijo.

- Ha habido un secuestro en el colegio.

- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?

- Estamos bien, madre. Bella ha sido muy valiente, ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí! ¡Mucho!

- Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, Bella. - Martha volvió a besar su frente.

- ¿Te vas? - Bella.

- Sí, cariño. Tengo clase. Pero no tardaré mucho en volver. Además, tenemos que preparar la cena para Alexis, que viene a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros.

- ¿Viene Alexis? - miró a Richard con alegría.

- Sí, Bella. Era una sorpresa pero con todo lo que ha pasado se me había olvidado. - se encogió de hombros sonriendo a la pequeña.

- ¡Viva! - la pequeña salió corriendo hacia sus brazos.

- Alexis tiene muchas ganas de verte. - Richard abrazó a Bella.

- ¡Yo también!

- ¿Tú también tienes muchas ganas de verte? - bromeó Richard.

- ¡No! ¡A ella! - Bella rompió a reír.

- ¿Hay algo más que necesitéis contarme antes de irme?

- Una policía muy guapa habló con papi. - informó la pequeña.

- ¿De verdad? - Martha miró a su hijo buscando más respuestas.

- Kate. - fue lo único que soltó antes de dejar a Bella en el suelo e ir hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Que quería hablar.

- ¿Qué le has contestado?

- Que ahora era yo quien no quería.

- Como un niño pequeño, Richard.

- ¿En serio? ¿Te vas a poner de su parte?

- No estoy de parte de nadie. Pero creo que no hubieses perdido nada por escucharla.

- Cuatro meses madre. Cuatro meses esperé una llamada. Un minuto de conversación. Solo eso. Y no se molestó. - bufó desesperado.

- ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo, hijo?

- ¿Qué?

- Que, después de un año, aun sigues esperando esa llamada. Y que hoy has tenido la oportunidad de aclarar todo y has cerrado la puerta sin pensarlo. - Martha cogió su bolso, dio un beso a Bella y salió de casa.

* * *

Mientras Bella tomó su merienda, Richard, apoyado en la encimera, pensó en lo que su madre le había dicho. Y se sintió un completo idiota por haber perdido aquella oportunidad. Lo único que tuvo claro es que no la llamaría ni iría a buscarla. Eso no. Ya hizo el tonto en el pasado. Al menos se creía con un mínimo de derecho a hacerse respetar. Aunque solo fuese un poco.

- Cuando la abuela te habla serio siempre te quedas pensando. - Bella dio el último bocado a su bocadillo.

- A veces tu abuela dice cosas interesantes.

- La policía era guapa.

- Aha... Muy guapa.

- ¿Era tu amiga?

- Algo así.

- ¿Ya no?

- No, Bella. Ya no.

- ¿Os enfadasteis?

- Si.

- Yo hoy también me he enfadado con mi mejor amiga. Pero luego nos hemos perdonado.

- Eso es porque eres una niña muy inteligente. - acarició su cabeza - Pero yo soy un poco tonto.

- No papi, tú no eres tonto.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Quién?

- ¡La chica policía, papi!

- ¿Tú de mayor tienes pensado estudiar periodismo, verdad?

- No sé, papi. - puso cara de interrogación.

- Seguro que sí, te gusta mucho preguntar.

- ¡Porque soy niña! - soltó como algo obvio.

- Es verdad... - sonrió.

* * *

El móvil de Richard comenzó a sonar. Un número desconocido. Pensó en no cogerlo pero, finalmente, pulsó la tecla. Y se quedó en shock.

- ¿Capitana Gates?

- Sí, señor Castle. Siento molestarle, pero me gustaría que se acercase a mi despacho.

- ¿Por qué? Verá es que ahora...

- Es importante. Urgente, diría yo. Es sobre la muerte de Kira y su marido.

- ¡Oh! Claro... Solo que no iré solo.

- Lo sé. Esta mañana, ante estas novedades, nos han informado de todo. Es la 12 quien llevará el caso. Se ha reabierto.

- Lo entiendo. Estaré allí en una media hora.

- Lo espero. Y... ¿señor Castle?

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias.

Richard colgó y se quedó mirando a Bella. - ¿Me acompañas a un lugar un poco especial?

- ¿Me va a gustar?

- Puede que sí... - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Te da miedo ir solito?

- Un poco...

- No te preocupes, que yo te cuido. Soy muy valiente. Como hoy en el cole.

- Es cierto. ¡Eres la niña más valiente que conozco! - la cogió en sus brazos y tras ponerse sus abrigos, se encaminaron a su cita.

* * *

Las manos le sudaban. Incluso notó una pequeña gota por su espalda. Sintió cada milímetro recorrido por ella. Como aviso de los minutos que viviría por delante. Todos esos recuerdos. Esas imágenes de lo vivido. De lo sufrido. Cada segundo vivido con ella.

- Papi...

- Dime... - la miró.

- No tengas miedo. Yo te acompaño. - le dio un beso en su mano.

- ¿Mi mano está sudando mucho?

- Un poquito... - sonrió.

- Lo siento...

- Tú me has cuidado a mí mucho. Hoy te cuido yo. - sentenció la pequeña convencida y mirando al frente segura. Richard no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña sonrisa. Quizá, Kira, de alguna forma estaba junto a ellos.

Las puertas se abrieron. Bella fue la primera en dar un paso y salir del ascensor. - Vamos papi.

* * *

Kate, al oír las puertas del ascensor, se giró. Desde el momento en el que la Capitana Gates le había informado del caso, la espera había sido interminable. Respiró cuando los vio salir. Y se quedó perpleja al fijarse en Richard. Horas atrás no se había dado cuenta, intentando hablar con él a toda costa. Había cambiado. Incluso su forma de vestir. Zapatillas, vaquero, camiseta en pico y cazadora. Llevaba barba de un par de días. Estaba mucho más delgado desde la última vez que lo había visto, un año atrás. Con ojeras. Como si llevase una carga muy pesada sobre su espalda. A su lado, Isabella. La hija de su ex novia, Kira. La niña que se había quedado a su cargo. Morena, de pelo rizado. Con una luz muy especial en sus ojos. Con muchas ganas de vivir.

La inspectora se levantó de su silla y se acercó hasta ellos. - ¡Hola! - alzó su mano a modo de saludo y sonrió, dejando sus nervios en su escritorio.

- Beckett...

- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Bella!

- ¡Hola Bella! - se agachó a su altura - Yo me llamo Kate.

- ¿Por qué te llama Beckett?

- Yo le llamo Castle. Es por algo del trabajo. Nos llamamos por nuestro apellido

- ¡Ah! ¡Vale! Yo prefiero Bella.

- Prometo no olvidarme. - alzó su mirada a Richard que no le quitaba ojos de encima, totalmente embobado - ¿Te parece que la dejemos con Espósito y Ryan mientras entramos al despacho de la capitana?

Richard se agachó. - Bella... Tengo que reunirme un momento. Te vamos a presentar a unos amigos muy simpáticos. Te quedas con ellos jugando y en nada, nos vamos a casa.

- ¡Vale! ¡No tardes! - lo abrazó. Después, se volvió hacia Kate. Se acercó hasta quedar cerca de su oído. - Está muy nervioso. Cuídalo mientras yo juego.

- Te lo prometo. - le dijo en el mismo tono de voz. Richard las miró con curiosidad, pero al cruzar su mirada con la de Kate, los nervios provocaron que se incorporara a su altura.

- Voy a dejarla en la sala de descanso. Ahora me acerco al despacho. - Richard cogió a Bella, mientras Kate entraba junto a la capitana Gates.

* * *

A los pocos minutos Richard, hizo acto de presencia.

- Señor Castle... - Gates tendió su mano.

- Capitana... - Richard se la estrechó y se sentó junto a Kate.

- Siento mucho tener que comentar esto con usted pero es la única persona que queda, más cercana a Kira, su familia...

- No se disculpe. Lo entiendo. Al fin y al cabo soy quien está a cargo de su hija Isabella. - Richard intentó acomodarse en la silla sin mucho éxito.

- Verá, hace unos días se recibió un anónimo que aseguraba que la muerte de Kira y su familia no había sido un accidente. - Gates.

- ¿Cómo?

- En un principio los inspectores lo atribuyeron a una broma pesada. - Kate retomó la conversación con el permiso de su capitana - Pero uno de ellos, no quiso dejar ningún cabo suelto y retomó la investigación.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No fue un accidente, Castle.

- No entiendo...

- Alguien mezcló un líquido junto al de frenos. Ese líquido provoca una reacción de perdida de estabilidad. Pero es imposible dar con ello a simple vista. Si no buscas su composición en el laboratorio, no sale reflejado aunque analices el propio líquido de frenos.

- ¿Entonces?

- El anónimo, señor Castle. - Gates.

- ¿Lo enviaron por escrito?

- Recomendaron que analizásemos el líquido de frenos. Facilitaron los datos de la composición.

- ¿Qué pinto en todo esto? - se levantó de la silla confuso.

- Mire esta foto, señor Castle. - Gates dejó en el escritorio una fotografía antigua.

- Es de la universidad. El día de la graduación. - Castle rozó la foto con sus dedos.

- El anónimo asegura que uno de ellos es quien colocó el líquido en el coche de Kira. - Kate.

- ¡No puede ser! - Richard.

- Sé que es complicado... - Kate.

- ¿Complicado? ¿En serio? ¿Lo sabes? Porque no tienes ni puñetera idea de lo complicado que han sido estos últimos meses - Castle se descontroló por completo - Complicado, dice... Te llaman un día y resulta que una persona importante de tu pasado ha muerto, junto al resto de su familia. Pero no te llaman para eso. Porque, el funeral se celebró sin mi presencia. Te llaman porque al abrir el testamento, me convierto en el tutor legal de una niña de cinco años. ¡Cinco años! ¡Ingresada en un hospital porque también iba en esa mierda de coche! Y llegas allí y te encuentras a una pequeña asustada que solo quiere ver a sus padres y que no entiende nada y a un abogado que solo quiere quitarse el problema de encima. Y todo te supera porque no es el mejor momento de tu vida.

- Castle... - Kate.

- Vamos a dejarnos de rodeos, ¿qué queréis? ¿Por qué me habéis llamado? ¿Soy sospechoso? - Richard.

- Queremos que nos ayude, señor Castle. Nadie mejor que usted para saber quién de estos pudo causar tanto daño. - Gates.

- ¡No puedo! - salió del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡Castle! - Kate fue tras él - ¡Castle, espera! ¡Por favor! - lo agarró por el brazo y lo llevó hasta un pasillo un poco aislado de las miradas.

- Tengo que irme.

- No. Tienes que ayudarnos.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esto ya no me motiva. Tengo otras obligaciones.

- ¿Cómo cuidar a Bella?

- Eso es...

- ¿Y encontrar al asesino de sus padres no es cuidarla?

- No sería de ayuda. De verdad.

- A mí, sí me serías de ayuda. Como siempre.

- Lo dudo.

- Castle...

- Si te hubiese sido de tanta ayuda, no me hubieses dejado tirado como una colilla, Kate. - ya está, ya lo había dicho. Todo lo que llevaba guardando durante un año. Así, sin más. Sin dilaciones. Sin tanta tortura.

- Rick...

- Tengo que irme de aquí.

- Estás huyendo...

- Piensa lo que quieras... - se encogió de hombros.

- Antes no eras así.

- Todo ha cambiado.

- Necesitaba tiempo.

- Solo quería una llamada, Kate. Una llamada.

- Lo siento...

- Yo también. - se volvió para continuar su camino.

- Me estoy intentando disculpar... - susurró Kate.

- Tengo que salir de aquí... - le contestó en su mismo tono y fue en busca de Bella.

* * *

Katherine Beckett llegó hasta su mesa, cogió su chaqueta y su bolsa de trabajo y salió de allí corriendo. Richard poco tardó en continuar el camino de la inspectora junto a Bella. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la calle, se sorprendió. Ante ellos, Kate, con su coche, con las cuatro intermitencias, les esperaba.

- Os llevo. - Kate.

- No hace falta... Pediremos un taxi. - Richard.

- Quiero llevaros. - volvió a repetir.

- Papi, nunca he montado en un coche así. ¿Podemos? - se soltó de su mano y entrelazó las suyas suplicante - ¿Por fi?

- Te va a encantar el coche, Bella. Es mejor que los de las películas. - sonrió Kate.

- ¿De verdad? - corrió hacia ella.

Richard bufó y las acompañó.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 003**

Richard miró las calles de la ciudad. Prefería centrarse en aquellas imágenes que girar su rostro y perder el sentido ante ella. Kate. Su inspectora. La mujer que en esos momentos se divertía con Bella explicándole todos y cada uno de los botones del coche, mientras la pequeña se emocionaba ante cada sonido nuevo.

- ¿Has visto papi? ¡Qué chulo! - aplaudió Bella.

- Sí, Bella, es como un coche de juguete pero de verdad. - sonrió Richard.

- A tú papi siempre le ha gustado mucho también. - le informó Kate cruzando la mirada con su escritor.

- Dice la abuela que es como un niño. - rio señalando a Richard.

- Tiene razón. - Kate.

- Oyeee... - se quejó Richard en broma - Todas contra mí no vale.

- ¡Es divertido! - Bella.

- Ya veo... - se volvió para intentar hacerle cosquillas y de pronto se giró hacia Kate.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Kate confusa.

- Vamos sin la sillita trasera para la niña. - Richard.

- Soy policía Castle.

- Pero es igualmente ilegal... - susurró.

- Entonces reza para que no nos multen. - le guiñó un ojo sonriendo.

- Muy graciosa inspectora... - se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Qué divertidos sois! - Bella rompió a reír.

* * *

Apenas diez minutos después llegaron a casa de Richard. Kate consiguió encontrar un hueco de aparcamiento enfrente del portal. El destino jugó a su favor.

- Kate... ¿subes a que te enseñe mis juguetes?

- Bella, seguro que Kate tiene mil cosas que hacer... - Richard nervioso.

- No, no tengo nada que hacer. Me parece genial. - Kate sonrió y se bajó del coche a coger a Bella.

* * *

Richard, sorprendido, caminó tras ellas, pensando en su mala suerte. Sintió escasas fuerzas para esforzarse y luchar contra aquello que Kate estuviese tramando. Porque a pesar del paso del tiempo, seguía conociendo aquellas miradas. Y Kate iba a luchar hasta que él cediese y la escuchase. Y su barrera, estaba cayendo por momentos.

- ¡Mira! ¡Ven! - Bella agarró la mano de Kate y la llevó hasta el despacho de Richard. Allí, en un lateral de la habitación, había un apartado especial, un pequeño parque de juegos, cargado hasta los topes - ¿A qué es guay?

- ¡Sí! ¡Es increíble! - sonrió al ser partícipe de la alegría de la pequeña.

- No sabía muy bien donde colocar las cosas y, al final, decidimos compartir despacho, ¿verdad Bella? - Richard se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, tocándose la cabeza, algo tímido.

- ¡Sí! ¡Así estamos juntos siempre! - Bella entró dentro del parque de juegos - ¿Jugamos? - preguntó a Kate.

- ¡Claro! Estoy deseando jugar con todas estas cosas...

- Papi me dice que tengo que compartir, te dejo todo lo que quieras. - se sentó en el suelo buscando a sus muñecos preferidos. Kate se giró, buscando a Richard. Éste, le sonrió. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá, cerca de ellas, dispuesto a ver como Kate y la pequeña, disfrutaban de esos minutos.

* * *

La hora de la cena llegó tan rápido que Kate se sintió algo decepcionada cuando Richard les comunicó que Bella tenía que darse su baño diario, cenar y dormir para poder madrugar al día siguiente.

- ¿Te quedas al baño? - preguntó Bella - ¡Te invitamos a cenar!

- Bella...

- ¿Qué papi?

- No voy a poder, cariño, he quedado con mi padre para cenar, pero te prometo que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver.

- ¿Mañana?

Kate miró a Richard. El escritor bajó la cabeza. - ¿Tú quieres que nos veamos? – se dirigió a la niña.

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Te parece bien que quedemos para ir al parque?

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

- ¿Te gusta jugar al escondite?

- ¡Mucho!

- Entonces, mañana podemos jugar. Tengo el fin de semana libre.

- ¡Genial! ¿Verdad papi?

- Sí, es perfecto. - colocó una media sonrisa para que Bella no notase nada raro en su actitud.

- Entonces, si os parece bien podríamos quedar sobre las diez e ir a desayunar a un sitio que conozco. Te va a gustar. - acarició la cabecita de Bella.

- ¡Guay! - la abrazo, aferrando sus bracitos alrededor del cuello.

- Nos vemos mañana. - Kate besó su frente y se separó de la niña para abandonar la casa.

* * *

- Kate... - Richard la acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Castle, tenemos que hablar. - se volvió con seguridad - Y voy a estar intentándolo, hasta que des tu brazo a torcer y me escuches.

- Esto no es justo. Estás utilizando a Bella para ese fin.

- No, no te equivoques. Bella me cae bien. Y me parece increíble la relación que habéis establecido entre ambos. Es maravillosa.

- Gracias... - asintió.

- Mañana me paso a buscaros.

- Beckett...

- Estaré a las diez en punto. - abrió la puerta y se fue antes de que Richard tuviese tiempo a responder. El escritor cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en ella. Su móvil vibró: 'Papá, no podré ir este fin de semana. El próximo nos vemos'. Suspiró. Su excusa, para cancelar la cita con Kate, le acababa de fallar. Round para Kate.

* * *

- ¡Papi! - Bella llegó corriendo hasta él.

- Dime, cariño.

- ¡Me gusta!

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Kate! - abrió los ojos como si la anterior pregunta no tuviese sentido.

- A mí también... - exhaló.

- Lo sé. - rio Bella.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Se te nota mucho, papi. - le agarró de su mano.

- Así que soy un libro tan abierto que hasta una niña de cinco años puede leer mis pensamientos...

- No te preocupes papi... A ella también le gustas.

- Ojalá... - dijo bajito.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 004**

¿Por qué la vida volvía a jugar con él? A un paso de poder olvidarla y todo daba un giro de 180 grados. Y ella, aparecía. Mucho más segura que nunca. Con las ideas claras. Justo en el momento en el que él solo quería salir corriendo. Sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Sentado en el sofá, desde las 6 de la mañana, no oyó cuando Bella, apareció a su lado.

- Papi... - tocó su brazo.

- Ey, cariño... Es muy pronto.

- Una pesadilla.

- Tranquila, ve. - la sentó en su regazo y la abrazó - Cierra esos ojitos cansados y verás como te duermes en seguida.

- ¿Tú no puedes dormir?

- No, cariño. Yo también he tenido una pesadilla.

- ¿Estás preocupado?

- Un poquito.

- ¿Hoy vemos a Kate verdad?

- Si, en unas horitas volverás a verla.

- ¡Qué bien!

- No te encariñes mucho con ella, Bella.

- ¿Por qué papi?

- Porque su vida es un poco complicada. Y aunque es una gran persona, no tiene mucho tiempo para los demás.

- Pero ella está a gusto con nosotros.

- Sí, cariño. - besó su cabecita - Eso es lo que a mí también me ha parecido.

- ¿Por qué os enfadasteis?

- Se olvidó de llamarme.

- Jolín... - dijo bajito medio adormilada, acomodándose en los brazos de Richard que le acariciada sus bracitos - Yo un día me olvidé de guardar el asiento a mi amiga y también se enfadó pero le pedí perdón y me perdonó. ¿No le quieres perdonar?

- Sí. Sí que quiero. Pero tengo miedo.

- Yo a veces también tengo papi. No te preocupes. - Richard sonrió, mirando a Bella, su pequeña hija. Por un momento, se concedió el permiso de soñar. Soñar con que aquella pequeña podría haber sido una hija compartida con Kate. Vivir. Amar. Sentir. Una familia. Junto a ella. Con problemas y momentos felices. Tal cual es la vida. Pero ella siempre se había dedicado a alejarlo de su vida, hasta que lo consiguió. Y ahora era libre de sentir pavor por su vuelta. No quería licencia para dejarse llevar y volver a caer. Quería construir un muro y poner a salvo su corazón. Y el de Bella.

* * *

Richard y Bella saltaron del sofá con el susto en el cuerpo. A una escasa hora de que Kate llegase a por ellos. Y ambos se dedicaron a correr por la casa hasta quedar totalmente listos.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué hay tanto alboroto en casa? - Martha bajando las escaleras.

- ¡Nos vamos!

- ¿A dónde?

- A desayunar con Kate.

- ¿Con Kate?

- ¡Sí! ¡La chica policía!

- Vaya, Richard... La chica policía, ¿eh? - le guiñó un ojo a su hijo.

- Sí. - intentó cortar el tema.

- ¿Hablarás con ella? - Martha.

- No lo sé madre. Es mejor que salgamos ya, Bella. Son las diez en punto. - le puso el abrigo.

- Si me permites un consejo... Deja que se disculpe, hijo. Al menos dale esa oportunidad. - le dio un toque en el hombro. Richard y Bella salieron.

* * *

Bella corría a lo largo de la calle, jugando con Kate. Desde que habían bajado del coche, la inspectora había dedicado toda su atención a la pequeña. En un momento dado la alcanzó y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, mientras la niña sonreía sin parar.

- ¡Kate! ¡Kate! - gritó feliz.

- ¡Volamos como los aviones! - Kate.

- ¡Sí! - estiró sus brazos.

- ¡Llegamos a destino! - la dejó en el suelo, sujetándola bien por si se mareaba después de tantas vueltas. Se sentaron en una de las mesas que había en la terraza climatizada.

- Nunca había estado aquí. - pronunció Richard deslumbrado por el lugar. Una cafetería con una decoración muy clásica, pero con pequeños toques modernos. Los dueños habían instaurado un equilibrio perfecto de ambientes.

- Lo descubrí uno de los días que quedé con mi padre a pasear. - Kate.

- ¿Qué tal está?

- Bien. Soportando a su hija. Haciendo todo un master de paciencia. - sonrió.

- Te adora. Solo hay que ver cómo te mira. - le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Nunca tendré vida suficiente para agradecer todo lo que hizo por mí. - miró atenta a Bella que no despegaba sus ojos de la cristalera que los separaba de la zona interior del local - ¿Quieres ir?

- ¿Puedo? - los miró atenta.

- Hay un pequeño apartado para los niños. - le indicó Kate a Richard.

- Claro, Bella. Te estaré vigilando desde aquí. Hasta que llegue el desayuno, ¿vale?

- ¡Vale! - Bella bajó de su silla y fue a jugar.

- Hemos venido hasta aquí aposta, ¿verdad? - indicó el espacio para los niños - Una buena excusa para quedarnos a solas.

- Castle...

- Mira, no me niego en rotundo a ayudaros pero necesito que entendáis que necesito un poco de margen. Me dedico a cuidar a Bella 24 horas. Tendré que variar mis horarios... Ahora tengo una niña a mi cargo.

- Lo sé. Y lo entiendo. - Kate acarició la mano que Richard tenía apoyada en la mesa. Al notar el contacto, la apartó - Rick... - susurró.

- No, Kate. Que os ayude no significa que pueda olvidarme del vacío que me hiciste. - se centró en mirar a Bella.

- Me sentía perdida. Necesitaba estar sola.

- Por esta sola... Quieres decir que era yo solo el que tenía que alejarse de tu vida, ¿no? ¿A cuántas otras personas echaste de tu lado? ¿Joss? ¿Lanie? ¿Esposito? ¿Ryan?

- Lo siento... Me asusté.

- Ya... Yo he vivito asustado diariamente desde que entré en tu vida. Con pavor al ver como siempre buscabas una excusa perfecta para alejarme de ti. Al final, lo lograste.

- En cuanto salí del hospital terminé con Joss y me trasladé con mi padre a su cabaña durante un par de meses.

- Hmmm... - asintió Richard.

- Cuando tuve fuerzas suficientes volví. Ya no estabas. Fui a buscarte a casa. Pero no encontré a nadie. Luego me enteré que habías empezado una gira promocional por medio mundo.

- Sí. - se mantuvo firme, sin querer cruzarse con su mirada.

- Lo siento...

- Ya hemos pasado por esto Kate. Lo hemos hecho varias veces. Tú pronuncias la frase clave y yo caigo. Y al final, terminas pegándome la patada.

- Esta vez no será igual.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

- Porque sé lo que antes no sabía.

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- Recuerdo lo que me dijiste cuando recibí el disparo.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo...

- No el suficiente. - se mostró segura aunque por dentro sintió que algo se partía en dos al ver su reacción.

- No me voy a exponer de nuevo, Kate. No puedo. Si quiero no perder la razón. Y menos ahora. Bella es parte de mi vida.

- Sé que aún sientes por mí, Rick. Lo sé.

- No puedes estar segura.

- Si. Eres incapaz de mirarme. Si no sintieses nada, lo harías.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - la miró con rabia.

- Quiero una oportunidad. - dijo bajito, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules cargados de tristeza.

- No puedo, Kate. No puedo. - negó con la cabeza lleno de pesar.

- ¿Tanto desconfías de mí?

- Tres años contigo. Tres años a tu lado. Y cada tipo nuevo interesante que pasaba por tu vida era mejor candidato que yo. A mí me juzgaste y me sentenciaste, sin darme una oportunidad. Y seguirás haciéndolo. Y yo no quiero arriesgarme más. Quiero mantener mi corazón a salvo.

- Estoy aquí, Castle. Esta vez no me iré a ningún lado.

- Permíteme que lo dude.

- ¿Cómo puedo convencerte?

- Las palabras se las lleva el viento, inspectora Beckett.

- Entonces, señor Castle, se lo demostraré con hechos.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 005**

El fin de semana pasó mucho más lento de lo deseado, con un Richard centrado en no permitir que Kate ocupase su agenda por completo. Con mil excusas diferentes consiguió tenerla al margen. Aunque por dentro se muriese de necesidad por verla.

- ¡Buenos días! - Kate, le ofreció un café cuando el lunes, Richard abrió la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Qué haces...?

- Te he dejado el fin de semana... Pero vengo cargada con un plan perfecto para convencerte.

- ¿Trayéndome café?

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Tú siempre lo hiciste.

- Pasa. Bella está a punto de hacer su aparición especial. Tarda un poco por las mañanas en estar lista.

- Es una niña.

- Sí... Me lo recuerda todos los días... - sonrió.

- ¡Kate! - Bella salió al encuentro de la inspectora contenta - ¡Te he echado de menos!

- Yo también.

- Papi me dijo que tenías mucho trabajo de última hora.

- Sí, es cierto. Pero, ahora, ya estoy aquí.

- ¿Me lleváis al cole?

- Claro. - Kate miró a Richard que estaba embobado. Su pecho se hinchó de felicidad al comprobar que su escritor, seguía mirándola como siempre. - ¿Vamos, Castle?

- Hmmm... ¿Conduces tú?

- Tenéis suerte, seré vuestra chófer oficial. - sonrió.

- ¡Qué bien! - Bella.

* * *

La inspectora no perdió detalle de como Richard acompañó a Bella hasta la puerta del colegio. Un sentimiento poco cotidiano en ella, nació. Por primera vez, pensó en cómo podría ser su vida con una familia. Vio a su escritor. A la niña. Le gustó. Anheló poder conseguirlo. Tanto se concentró en su deseo que no se percató de la llegada de Richard al asiento del copiloto.

- Kate... - tocó su brazo. La asustó - ¿Estás bien?

- Hmmm... - asintió.

- Estabas un poco perdida.

- Pensando.

- ¿Algo interesante?

- Un sueño.

- ¿Y se puede compartir?

- Creo que con un poco de tiempo, podremos compartirlo.

- Estás en modo misterio...

- ¿Te gusta? - le guiñó un ojo.

- Es interesante. - sonrió - ¿Vamos a comisaría?

- ¿Vienes?

- Sí. Quiero ayudar. En todo lo que pueda. Pero dentro de los horarios de colegio de Bella.

- Es perfecto. Lo que tenía pensado.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Bueno, esto y alguna otra cosa más.

- Y por tu tono, me parece que no me va a gustar demasiado.

- Verás... se han recibido ciertas llamadas telefónicas, en las que se han vertido amenazas contra ti y contra Bella.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hemos intentando dar con la persona, pero es muy hábil, no se deja cazar así como así.

- Por eso has venido a casa esta mañana.

- Se ha tomado la decisión de protegerte. Y a Bella.

- Imagino que la capitana Gates nos estará esperando.

- Sí... - arrancó el coche - Rick...

- Dime. - la miró.

- Soy yo quien estará a cargo de tu seguridad.

- Lo sé. - miró al frente.

- ¿Y no tienes nada que decir?

- ¿Te apartarías del caso si te lo pidiese?

- ¿Quieres que me mantenga el margen?

- Sí. - sentenció sin pestañear.

- Rick... - exhaló sin dar crédito.

- No quiero que nada malo te pase por mi culpa. - explicó.

- Es mi trabajo...

- Pero si ocurriese algo... Me sentiría responsable...

- Entonces, ¿no es que me quieras mantener al margen de tu vida?

- Eso es complicado de llevar a cabo... - suspiró.

- ¿En serio? - no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Lo he intentado todo. Hasta odiarte. Y mi corazón sigue empeñado en que... - cerró su boca - No tiene importancia. - terminó.

- Para mí, sí.

- Puede ser una moda pasajera.

- No, no lo es.

- Y ahora con este nuevo caso que nos ocupa tendremos muchas más horas juntos.

- ¿Tienes miedo? - bromeó.

- ¿Soy sincero? - ella le asintió - Un poco...

- ¿De qué?

- De volver a caer en tu red, que la cortes y caer al vacío. - fue la última frase que se escuchó en el coche hasta llegar a comisaría.

* * *

La capitana Gates era incapaz de sentarse en su silla. Richard se desesperó. Se incorporó y se plantó ante ella. - ¿Se puede saber por qué no puede entenderme?

- Si entender lo entiendo. Es usted el que no lo hace conmigo.

- ¿Ah, no?

- Beckett es nuestro mejor miembro del equipo. ¿Por qué quiere alejarla del caso?

- Los motivos no tienen importancia. Es la única petición que tengo.

- No tiene sentido. Ha perdido la cabeza.

- Déjeme con Esposito o Ryan.

- No creo que sean los más indicados...

- No entiendo el motivo.

- Necesitamos un perfil más hábil y Beckett lo es. Y usted también lo sabe.

- Entonces echaré mano de seguridad privada.

- Claro, porque está mil veces mejor con un extraño que con alguien conocido.

- Castle... - Beckett entró - La capitana tiene razón. Déjame hacer mi trabajo, por favor.

- No me parece lo mejor.

- Señor Castle...

- Todo esto está mal planteado. Beckett trabaja demasiado. No le debe poner este caso.

- Pero... ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no quieres que yo esté al frente?

- Ya te lo dije. No quiero que nada malo te pase.

- Esa decisión es mía.

- Está claro. Queréis que os ayude y cuando doy mi opinión, pasais de mi. Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

- Señor Castle... Haga el favor de sentarse.

- ¿Por qué? Si no me hace ni puñetero caso.

- Es que no tiene razón y si no la tiene, no se la pienso dar.

- Si quiere que siga aquí, aparte a Beckett del caso.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así? - Kate le agarró del brazo para encararlo.

- ¡Porque te amo! - gritó - Porque ya vi como una bala te atravesaba por mi culpa. Y no quiero volver a verlo. - se soltó y salió del despacho dejando un portazo tras de sí.

- Capitana, no me quite del caso. Es mío. Y él, volverá a comisaría a colaborar. - la miró fijamente.

- Adelante, Beckett. No voy a contradecirla.

* * *

Kate no dejó espacio a sus pensamientos razonables. Bajó por las escaleras a la velocidad del rayo para encontrar a Richard. Al llegar a la calle, vio como caminaba calle abajo. Corrió hasta alcanzarlo. - Te llevo. - dijo tras él.

- ¿No vas a dejarme en paz? - se giró, enfadado.

- No es lo que quieres.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - la agarró de los brazos.

- Mírame a los ojos... ¿Quieres que te deje en paz?

Richard aflojó sus manos. Respiró entrecortadamente. Fijó sus ojos en ella. Entró. Vio lo que durante cuatro años le habían negado. El amor. - No... - dijo bajito.

- No, ¿qué?

- Que no... No quiero que me dejes en paz. - apretó su mandíbula.

- Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo en algo. - sonrió.

- ¿Contenta?

- Mucho.

- Ya...

- No seas tan quejica. - acarició su mejilla. Richard, instintivamente, cerró sus ojos.

- Prométeme que transcurra como transcurra esta investigación no te pasará nada.

- Te prometo... - no dejó de acariciarlo y se llenó de ternura al ver como él era incapaz de abrir sus ojos, como si tuviese miedo a su respuesta, a la propia realidad - No nos pasará nada.

- Bien. - susurró. Abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

- Podemos ir a hacer un poco de compra al supermercado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No tienes nada en la nevera?

- Me gustaría poder cocinar algo para Bella.

- Creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente. - miró su reloj para comprobarlo.

- Mañana habrá que volver a comisaría para concretar el operativo.

- ¿No tienes que volver?

- Bueno, digamos que, ahora mismo, estoy en mi trabajo.

- El operativo para ti ya ha empezado...

- Sí, no pienso dejarte solo. No voy a darle ninguna oportunidad a ese loco.

- Me preocupa Bella... El colegio... ¿Estará a salvo allí?

- Es algo que debemos analizar mañana.

- Está bien. Vámonos.

* * *

El supermercado estaba bastante lleno a pesar de no ser una hora punta. Pero, a pesar de ello, Richard caminó tranquilamente, pasillo por pasillo, buscando cada uno de los ingredientes que Kate le iba enumerando. - Inspectora... ¿se puede saber el plato que va a cocinar? ¡Nunca he visto tanto ingrediente junto...

- Es un plato indio.

- ¿No será un poco fuerte?

- ¿Para ti o para Bella? - sonrió.

- Tengo un estómago un poco delicado. - reconoció, sacándole la lengua en modo de burla.

- Lo haré suave. - le guiñó un ojo. Richard tragó considerablemente.

- ¿Qué... qué nos queda?

- Dos ingredientes más y nos podemos ir.

- Cogeremos algún dulce... A Bella le gustan mucho.

- Imagino que solo a Bella...

- ¡Deja de leer mis pensamientos, inspectora!

* * *

Bella salió gritando de felicidad a los brazos de Richard y Kate. - ¡Los dos juntos! - pronunció con una tremenda sonrisa.

- ¡Sorpresa! - Richard.

- ¡Bien! - Bella.

- ¿Qué tal en clase? - Kate.

- ¡Kate! - Bella se abrazó a ella - Muy bien. Una cosa...

- Dime, cariño. - Kate.

- Hoy ha venido alguien.

- ¿Alguien? - Kate miró preocupada a Richard.

- Si. Un chico.

- ¿Lo has visto?

- Me ha dicho mi profesora. Pero yo le he dicho que si no era mi papi, no conocía a nadie.

- Muy bien, cariño.

- Voy a hablar con la profesora. - Richard se alejó hacia el centro.

- Ven, cariño. Tú y yo nos vamos al coche y esperaremos por tu papi. - la alzó.

- ¿Vas a venir con nosotros?

- ¿Quieres?

- Sí. Me gustas mucho. - sonrió.

- A mí también me gustas mucho, Bella. - besó su frente.

* * *

Richard llegó al coche media hora después. Pero no hablaron del tema hasta que llegaron a casa y la pequeña estuvo pendiente de sus juguetes, mientras ellos preparaban la comida.

- He tardado un poco en encontrar a tu profesora.

- ¿Qué te han dicho?

- Creo que sería bueno que fuese a la comisaría para que describiese al hombre.

- ¿Lo habían visto antes?

- Nunca.

- ¿Preguntó por Bella?

- Hmmm... - asintió preocupado.

- ¿Qué quería?

- Dijo que solo quería verla un momento.

- ¿Le dejaron?

- No. Suelen ser bastante cuidadosos. Y más después de lo del secuestro de los pasados días.

- Mañana mismo le pediremos que se acerque a comisaría.

- Creo que Bella no debería volver en unos días.

- Podemos buscar un profesor o una profesora.

- Sí, pero...

- Déjamelo a mí, ¿sí?

- ¿Conoces a alguien?

- Te gustará...

- ¿Es un chico? ¿Una chica?

- Una señora...

- Vale.

- ¿Preferirías una chica más joven?

- No... - se acercó hasta quedar pegado a su espalda. Acercó sus labios a su oído - En esta casa solo faltan Alexis y mi madre para tener todo lo que quiero en mi vida. - susurró.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 006**

Sentados y comiendo, sonreían. Richard era incapaz de comer con normalidad. Sus gestos eran el mejor divertimento para Bella, que estaba disfrutando de aquel plato mientras él se quejaba continuamente.

- Papi está muy bueno...

- ¿Mejor que lo que yo cocino? - con falsa preocupación.

- Bueno...

- Oigo algo de duda en tu voz, jovencita. - le dijo señalándole con el tenedor.

- Es que... Está muy bueno... - rio.

- ¿Temes la competencia, escritor? - le provocó Kate.

- Me gusta la competencia, inspectora... - le guiñó un ojo.

- Papi, Kate me ha dicho que me va a enseñar a hacer cosas en la cocina.

- ¿En serio? - sonrió.

- Sí. Dice que estos días vamos a pasar mucho tiempo en casa y que así no nos aburriremos.

- Tiene mucha razón, Bella.

- ¿Vamos a estar los tres solos?

- Y la abuela... - le recordó Richard - Que aunque esté más fuera que dentro de casa, siempre aparece cuando menos te lo esperas.

- Rick... - le recriminó.

- Es la verdad, Kate... Te darás cuenta estos días.

- ¿Y Alexis, papi?

- Alexis... No había pensado en ello.

- Podemos hablar con ella. Explicarle todo bien. Lo haremos desde una comunicación segura. - explicó la inspectora.

- Sí, es buena idea. - se quedó pensativo.

- Rick... - Kate le señaló, disimuladamente a Bella - ¡Van a ser unos días llenos de aventura! - gritó positiva para que la pequeña no notase nada raro. Richard se lo agradeció enormemente al ver como Bella aplaudió, feliz.

* * *

El escritor dejó a Bella echando la siesta y volvió al salón, donde Kate lo esperaba, sentada en el sofá, mirando la tele. - ¿Qué ves?

- Nada en especial. - le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer estos días? ¿Lo tenéis planeado desde comisaría?

- Me trasladaré aquí. En un rato iré a por algo de ropa.

- Siempre puedes andar sin ella, inspectora.

- Más quisieras tú... - le dio un golpe en el hombro cuando se sentó a su lado.

- No quiero dejar a Bella sola.

- No lo haremos. Estaremos siempre con ella. Podemos hacerlo bien. Confía en mí.

- Confío, Kate. Sabes que siempre lo he hecho. Creo que eres la mejor en lo tuyo. Pero me preocupa. No puedo evitarlo.

- Lo entiendo. - alargó su mano y acarició su mejilla.

- Kate... - sintió un escalofrío.

- ¿Vas a darme una oportunidad? - exhaló sin aliento, deseando que no la apartase más de su lado.

- Sabes lo que siento...

- Hmmm...

- Aunque quiera no puedo alejarte. Pero...

- Rick...

- No sabes lo que voy a decir y ya te estás quejando, inspectora.

- Está bien, te escucho. - se acomodó frente a él.

- He estado ahí, Kate. Siempre. Lo sabes. Fuiste tú quien me alejó. Justo cuando me declaré. Y aunque, ahora, me gustaría poder cerrar los ojos y creer en ti... Me cuesta... Tengo miedo... ¿Y si vuelves a escapar? No lo superaría el resto de mi vida. - le explicó serio.

- No te pido que creas ciegamente en mí. Lo único que necesito es que me dejes intentarlo. Quiero ganarme tu confianza poco a poco. Puedo demostrarte que esta vez es de verdad.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme de forma indirecta?

- ¡Oh, vamos Rick! - se quejó.

- Kate...

Kate respiró. Cerró sus ojos. Humedeció sus labios. - Me gustaría que desde hoy mismo fuésemos exclusivos el uno para el otro.

- Vaya... ¡Qué territorial, inspectora!

- Bueno, ya te lo he dicho. Ya está. - se volvió hacia la tele y se cruzó de brazos, avergonzada por haber caído en sus redes.

- Me gusta... - notó sus labios cerca de su oído - Seré exclusivo para ti y tú serás exclusiva para mí. - sonrió y dejó un casto beso en su mejilla.

- ¿Crees que me puedes abrazar? - le preguntó sin mirarlo.

- Si me miras...a lo mejor... - Kate volvió su mirada. Richard le sonrió y abrió su brazo. Kate se apoyó en su pecho y se acomodó cuando la estrechó con su brazo - Te he echado de menos. Todos los días.

- Yo también, Kate. Pero ahora estamos juntos. Hagamos otro trato...

- ¿Cuál? - lo miró a la expectativa.

- No hablemos del pasado más, Kate. Tenemos un futuro prometedor, con un loco suelto, pero un futuro.

- Hmmm... Lo atraparemos.

- Y nosotros iremos poco a poco, afianzando esto que tenemos entre manos.

- Voy a conseguir que caigas rendido ante mí.

- Eso es lo que estoy temiendo. Soy un blanco fácil. - sonrió.

- No te quejes tanto... Y no me pongas las cosas muy difíciles.

- Solo lo justo. - besó su cabeza.

- Me gusta...

- ¿El qué?

- Esto de lo que tanto hui. – acarició el pecho de Richard - ¿Podemos cerrar un poco los ojos?

- Bella se despertará en una hora, así que... descansemos nosotros también.

* * *

Bella despertó y bajó en busca de su padre. Sonrió al ver a Richard y Kate, abrazados y dormidos. Se subió encima de la inspectora y se abrazó a ella. Comenzó a acariciarla. - Kate... - susurró, pasando sus manitas por su mejilla.

- Bella... - sonrió.

- ¿Te vas a quedar?

- Sí, cariño.

- Ya... Pero yo digo para siempre... ¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros para siempre?

- Voy a convencer a tu papi para que sea así.

- ¡Bien! - busco cobijo en sus brazos - Él y yo estamos solitos. Alexis está fuera y la abuelita pasa poco tiempo.

- Ahora también estoy yo.

- Hmmm...

- ¿Estás cansadita?

- Un poco.

- ¿Quieres dormir un poquito más?

- Me cuesta dormir... - dijo bajito.

- ¿Por qué cariño?

- Tengo miedo a abrir los ojos y que papi esté a mi lado sangrando. - Kate la abrazó comprendiendo que Bella aún no había superado el accidente. Quizá, superarlo sería misión imposible. Quizá, la única alternativa posible sería aprender a vivir con ello. Pero, poco a poco. Día a día.

- Ciérralos, cariño. Te prometo que cuando abras los ojos, estaremos todos bien. - acarició sus manitas hasta conseguir relajarla.

* * *

Richard observó todo en silencio. Cuando Kate giró su cara para descubrir si aún dormía, lo vio sonriéndole. Acercó sus labios a los de ella. Kate sintió un nudo en el estómago. Y cerró los ojos cuando notó como sus labios eran rozados por los de él.

Fue un casto beso. Cargado de timidez. De agradecimiento. - ¿Y eso? - preguntó Kate cuando se separaron.

- Un pequeño premio... - le lanzó una sonrisa provocativa.

- No me sonrías así para que me olvide de mi pregunta. - se quejó.

- Le gustas mucho. Y eso me gusta a mí. Nunca pensé que fueses una persona muy niñera.

- ¿Me creías un monstruo? - bromeó.

- No. Pero sí alguien con el objetivo de alejarse de cualquier persona con capacidad de robar tu corazón.

- Ya no, Rick. Ha sido un año muy complicado en comisaría, donde te he necesitado a cada paso. Es cierto eso que dicen de no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Mi tirador... Ha sido imposible dar con él.

- Kate...

- Ya, ya lo sé. Sé que es peligroso... Es que siento que nunca voy a poder cerrar el caso de mi madre. Se lo prometí y no podré cumplir mi palabra.

- Sé que no es consuelo pero la pista necesaria saltará cuando menos lo pensemos y entonces, ahí, tendrás que estar preparada.

- ¿Tú estarás conmigo?

- Si es lo que quieres, sí.

- Y volviendo a lo que ha pasado hace un rato y que me gustaría repetir... - dejó caer sonriente.

- Dime, inspectora. - haciéndose el olvidadizo.

- ¿Cómo puedo conseguir más premios de esos?

- Estos premios son mágicos y llegan cuando menos te lo esperas.

- Entonces, confiaré en la magia.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 007**

Martha llegó a casa pasadas las 8 de la tarde. Se quedó inmóvil cuando comprobó que los tres bultos que estaban abrazados y dormidos en el sofá eran Bella, Richard y Kate. Se le escapó un suspiro de alegría al ver como su hijo, poco a poco, iba dando su brazo a torcer. Aquella mujer era la indicada para su hijo. Y, ahora que había vuelto a su vida, haría todo lo posible por mantenerlos unidos.

Richard que estaba medio dormido, se giró al sentir una presencia. - Madre...

- Hola hijo, no quería molestar. Acabo de llegar.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Perfecto.

- ¿Has visto algo raro al entrar?

- No. ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

- Martha... - se removió Kate.

- ¡Qué alegría volver a verte Kate! - exclamó la actriz.

- Yo también. - se incorporó con Bella en sus brazos y la saludó con un par de besos.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - insistió Martha.

- Voy a dejar a Bella en tu habitación y vuelvo. - Kate se coló en el despacho de Richard para dejar a Bella y que no escuchase aquella conversación.

- Madre... Verás...

- Sin rodeos, hijo. Como las grandes películas.

- Alguien asesinó a Kyra y a su familia.

- ¿Cómo?

- No grites, madre. - le indicó con los brazos - Bella... - le recordó.

- ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

- Porque llegó un anónimo o varios...

- sonó dubitativo.

- ¿Qué es lo que me intentas ocultar?

- Tranquila, Martha. - apareció Kate - Es todo por precaución. Pero Richard y Bella pueden ser objetivos del mismo asesino y hasta que acabe la investigación necesitarán protección.

- Imagino que serás tú, ¿verdad?

- Sí, claro. - asintió.

- Eso me deja más tranquila, la verdad. - se sentó preocupada en una de las sillas de la mesa comedor.

- Madre... No será nada. - Richard se sentó a su lado.

- Ay hijo... Nadie puede controlar a un loco...

- Ahora que ha llegado tu madre, voy a aprovechar para ir a buscar algo de ropa a casa. - Kate cogió su abrigo.

- Te acompaño. - se ofreció Richard.

- No te preocupes, no tardaré.

- Insisto. Quiero hacerlo.

- Está bien. Pero, Martha, cierra la puerta con llave en cuanto salgamos. Cualquier cosa extraña, me llamas.

- Tranquilos. Aquí os esperamos. - sonrió la mujer confiando plenamente en Kate.

* * *

Kate, acompañada por Richard, entró en casa con algo de cautela. La puerta parecía haber sufrido algún tipo de forcejeo. - No te separes de mí. - le susurró al caminar por su pasillo.

- Kate...

- Shhh...

* * *

Al entrar en la habitación, encontraron la estancia completamente desmantelada. El colchón estaba rasgado, el armario volcado, encima de la cama, los cajones en el suelo. Ni un huracán podría haber hecho tal destrozo. Richard se sorprendió cuando comprobó que encima del cabecero de la cama, había un pequeño agujero. - Kate... - le indicó con la mano.

- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Mierda? ¿Entonces sabes de qué va todo esto?

- Más o menos. Tengo mis sospechas.

- Sea lo que sea, esto no es nada seguro. Pueden volver. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

- Tengo que coger algo de ropa.

- Pero si aquí no hay quien se aclare. ¿Has visto cómo está?

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Era una pregunta retórica.

- Dame 5 minutos. Espérame en el salón y ahora voy.

- 5 minutos. Si en 5 minutos no estás en el salón, vengo a buscarte y te saco de aquí.

- Vale. - le señaló la dirección que tenía que tomar con una sonrisa.

* * *

Justo a los cinco minutos, cuando Richard se levantó para ir a buscarla, apareció con una maleta.

- ¿Tienes todo?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos a la policía?

- Mañana.

- ¿Mañana?

- Puede que vuelvan más tarde.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- ¿De verdad quieres que te lo explique aquí?

- ¡No! Es verdad... - se quedó pensativo - Yo llevo la maleta.

- Puedo yo... - rio.

- Ya que no puedo llevar una pistola para protegerte, al menos deja que lleve la maleta. - se quejó.

- Está bien. - se la acercó y se fueron de allí.

* * *

Richard no dijo nada. Se mantuvo en silencio. Pensó en lo que había visto en aquella habitación. El agujero en la pared. Nada tenía sentido para él. Hasta que un pensamiento le hizo perder el ritmo de la respiración. Volvió su mirada hacia Kate y temió lo peor. Temió que todo lo que había olvidado durante aquel tiempo alejado de ella, volviese con la misma crudeza. Tensó sus músculos. Una necesidad apremiante por llegar a casa y poder hablar invadió el coche.

Cuando Martha los vio llegar, observó la mirada de su hijo y no necesitó más. Cogió a Bella y se la llevo con ella en cuanto la niña los saludó. Kate siguió a Richard hasta la habitación. - ¿Vamos a dormir junto? - Kate intentó quitar tensión a la situación.

- Podemos. Tú en una esquina y yo en otra. Pero dormiré en el salón. - cerró la puerta de la habitación y la miró serio.

- ¿No te fías de mí?

- Del que no me fío es de mí.

- Rick...

- No, Kate. Quiero saber qué ha sido eso. Y lo quiero saber ahora. Porque estoy empezando a hacerme una idea y no lo soporto.

La inspectora cogió su maleta. Abrió uno de los compartimentos y sacó un sobre. Se lo tendió. - ¿Qué es? - preguntó confuso.

- Ábrelo.

- Kate...

- Son los papeles que me mantienen con vida.

- ¿Cómo? - abrió el sobre y sacó la documentación. Los miró con detenimiento. Fechas. Nombres. Números de cuentas. - Dios mío, Kate...

- Llegaron a mí poder.

- ¿Quién?

- Montgomery lo envió a un conocido suyo pero cuando se enteró de mi ataque, me buscó. Una tarde, después del trabajo, estaba esperándome.

- Han ido a buscar estos papeles.

- Sí.

- Si los hubiesen encontrado...

- Tengo más copias.

- Estás en peligro... - susurró como para él mismo. Como si en ese mismo instante se hubiese dado cuenta que ella podría volver a caer, desplomada, con una nueva bala.

- Rick...

- Está bien. Tenemos que guardarlos bien. - la miró sin ocultar su preocupación - Aunque tengas copias. Debemos mantenerte a salvo.

* * *

Kate se acercó hasta quedar a un centímetro de él. Agarró su rostro. Lo miró fijamente. Acarició sus mejillas. Notó como su barba de dos días rozaba sus palmas. Reconoció para si misma que siempre había estado enamorada de aquel hombre. Que había sido una completa idiota por haberlo dejado escapar. Que no estaba dispuesta a cometer los mismos errores. Que lucharía por convencerlo y retenerlo a su lado. - Contigo siempre me siento a salvo. - exhaló cada palabra como si con cada una de ellas estuviese desnudando su alma.

Richard tiró la documentación en la cama y la abrazó. De la misma forma que uno se aferra a sus sueños. A todo lo que se desea tener con todo el corazón. - Esto es una mierda Kate...

- Vaya, nunca había oído la descripción de un abrazo de esa forma...

- No es eso... Nos reencontramos y nos atacan por todos los lados...

- Siempre nos quedará volver a nuestra guarida, escondernos, vivir esos instantes hasta que todo pase.

- Puede que necesite besarte. - reconoció un tanto tímido.

- Hmmm... - buscó su mirada - Puede que yo también. - acercó sus labios y se perdieron en cada una de las sensaciones que, el toque de sus labios, provocó en ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 008**

Era incapaz de cerrar sus ojos. Miró el techo del salón durante más de media hora. Se giró. Su cara tropezó con el respaldo del sofá. Se dio la vuelta. Tanto empeño puso en ello que se cayó al suelo. - Mierda... - susurró rascando su cabeza. Se incorporó.

Se acercó hasta la nevera. Abrió. Buscó algo para beber. Para comer. Se sirvió algo de zumo. Se preparó un sándwich. Justo cuando estaba de espaldas al resto de la casa, cogiendo un cuchillo para partir en dos partes su suculenta nueva cena, Kate lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en su espalda. - No puedes dormir... - le dijo bajito como algo evidente.

- Tú tampoco... - se volvió hacia ella, devolviéndole el abrazo.

- He oído que te has pegado un pequeño golpe. - sonrió.

- Sí. - sonrió - He dado tantas vueltas en ese sofá que al final mi cuerpo ha tomado la decisión de probar la estabilidad del suelo.

- ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo?

- Kate...

- Vamos...

- Pero, iba a comer algo...

- Nos lo llevamos. - cogió el plato - Coge el zumo.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en comer el sándwich y en beberse el zumo. Lo compartieron entre risas y caricias y se dieron de comer el uno al otro.

- Estaba bueno...

- Cocino de lujo. - le guiñó un ojo, sonriente.

- Y platos muy elaborados, además. - se burló.

- Te voy a dejar con la boca abierta estos días. - se echó en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el colchón. Kate hizo lo mismo. - Ven... - levantó su brazo para que se acoplase a su lado. La inspectora no lo dudó ni un instante. Se pegó a él, abrazándose. Entrelazó una de sus piernas con las de él.

- Fui una tonta...

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Todo el tiempo perdido contigo...

- Ya hemos hablado de eso. No le des más vueltas. Ninguno de los dos estuvimos muy hábiles. - besó su cabeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto como para no dormir? ¿Kyra?

- Tú.

- ¿Yo?

- Preferiría solucionar antes la muerte de tu madre que lo de Kyra.

- Lo haremos. Algún día podremos hacerlo.

- Pero mientras tanto, tenemos que esperar y la espera desespera. No quiero que te pase nada, Kate. Y están al acecho.

- También tú estás en peligro.

- Seguro que lo mío es algún loco aburrido. A por ti van profesionales. - la última frase salió con rabia, con desesperación.

- No pasará nada...

- Hay noches en las que aun puedo verte tirada en la hierba, sangrando, viendo como cerrabas tus ojos. Entonces me despierto sudando. Te busco. Y no estás.

- Ahora, sí. Estoy. Me notas. Me sientes.

- Tienes razón... - suspiró.

- Lo que me mantuvo con vida fue escuchar que me amabas. - reconoció.

- Sentí que era la última oportunidad que tenía.

- Ya no tengo miedo, Rick... - con algo de cautela y con temor a ser rechazada, coló su mano bajo su camiseta, acariciando su piel. Richard, como un resorte, colocó una mano encima de la suya, parándola. - Rick... - contuvo la respiración, arrepintiéndose por no haber controlado sus impulsos. - Yo... Lo... Lo siento... - intentó sacar su mano pero tampoco le dejó. Alzó su mirada confusa.

- Si te dejo continuar, yo también voy a querer... - le sonrió pícaro.

Kate se mordió su labio inferior, incapaz de controlar su inmensa felicidad. - Hmmm... - asintió.

- Bien, porque creo que voy a poder dormir mucho mejor si nos besamos y nos acariciamos... - le susurró.

La besó. Con la misma pasión con la que la hubiese besado aquel día que le echó de su casa, tras discutir, antes del tiró que la dejó KO, a su lado. Arremetió contra su boca con necesidad. Con sed de sentir. De pasión. Coló su lengua casi sin previo aviso y gimió al poder saborearla. La necesidad le hizo quedar sobre ella, entre sus piernas, comenzando una danza un tanto sofocante.

* * *

Calor. Mucho calor. La temperatura comenzó a subir entre ambos. Sus sexos chocaron. Una fricción incontrolable, que aumentó gracias a ambos. Deseosos de dejarse llevar. Sentir. No pensar. Olvidar. Recuperar lo que siempre fue de ellos. Ella para él. Él para ella.

Kate, al recuperar un poco la razón, frenó el beso y agarró su rostro entre sus manos. Apoyó su frente en la de él.

- ¿Quieres parar? - preguntó alarmado y dejando más espacio entre ambos. Kate, le enganchó con sus piernas rodeando su cintura, empujándolo hacia ella.

- Lo que iba a decir es que... - lo besó - No paremos...

- Kate...

- ¿Tú quieres parar?

- ¿Parar? Yo lo que quiero es darte de una vez por todas las llaves de este loft porque eso significará que estás viviendo con nosotros. Y que cada noche te tendré en nuestra cama.

La inspectora no le dejó continuar. Se lanzó a recuperar las caricias que solo su boca podían ofrecerle.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 009**

Las manos de Richard estaban por todo su cuerpo. Acariciaban cada centímetro de su piel como si fuese un sueño. Como si al despertar del éxtasis, ella no fuese a estar ahí con él. Besaba, succionada, acariciaba con devoción.

Su lengua, fuerte, y sus labios hábiles, se movían humedeciendo todo su sexo, mientras sus manos abrían más sus piernas. El dedo índice de su mano derecha se deslizó dentro de ella mientras la inspectora arqueó su espalda buscando mucho más de él. A punto de perder su cabeza. Sintiendo como su creciente orgasmo iba a rebasar las expectativas fraguadas a lo largo de los años.

- Para... Para... - siguió retorciéndose al notar la lengua de Richard haciendo círculos sobre su clítoris. Después, pequeñas líneas rectas, sobre sus hinchados labios, sedientos de muchas más caricias.

- Para, por favor... - volvió a suplicar - Si no paras…me voy... - terminó la frase entre jadeos.

Richard se incorporó, tiró del cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacó varios condones. Se puso uno sin dejar de mirar a Kate. Mientras la inspectora, abrió las piernas para invitarlo en cuanto vio que todo estaba preparado y su escritor no pudo remediarlo. Se echó sobre ella con la mano derecha entre sus cuerpos, para ayudarse a penetrarla.

Kate lo sintió. Lento. Centímetro a centímetro. Adentrando, tímidamente. Richard se apoyó con los dos brazos sobre el colchón, a cada lado de ella. En un movimiento seco de cadera, toda su erección, la golpeó de lleno. Ambos cortaron su respiración al sentirse completamente unidos.

- Rick... - jadeó.

- ¿Bien? - preguntó algo preocupado por si le había hecho daño.

- Sí... - asintió mirándolo fijamente.

- Ahora llega lo mejor. - se apoyó en sus antebrazos y comenzó a balancearse. La fricción les resultó de lo más enloquecedora, llenándolos de placer. Un placer que no habían experimentado, así, jamás.

Kate, intentando controlar un poco la situación, movió sus caderas. Richard gruñó, endureciéndose más. Ambos sonrieron, apretando sus dientes cuando el balanceo les provocó un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

Giraron. La inspectora quedó sobre él, a horcajadas, con las piernas lo más abiertas que pudo. Lo sintió completamente dentro. Sus manos, grandes, le agarraron los muslos y, arriba y abajo, marcaron un ritmo que hizo mover sus pechos sin tregua.

- No pares - suplicó Richard.

Kate, apoyó las palmas de sus manos en su estómago y se removió más despacio. Mucho más lento. Torturándolo. Ondeó su espalda, las caderas...buscando sacudidas electrizantes.

- Joder Kate... - masculló, intentando controlar su orgasmo.

Richard aceleró la penetración. Consiguió quedar sobre ella y en una de las embestidas, Kate, le arañó la espalda. - ¡Rick! - gritó, incapaz de contenerse. - Me voy Rick... - exclamó. Richard sonrió sobre sus labios.

- Puedes irte cuando quieras...

De nuevo, dieron la vuelta y Kate se colocó sobre él. Richard comenzó a jadear rítmicamente y su sonrisa se agrandó mientras la miraba cabalgar encima frenéticamente. Ella se dejó caer con más fuerza en su regazo y se incorporó de golpe:

- ¡Kate! ¡Kate! Joder... - se aferró a sus caderas - Sigue, sigue, sigue.

Richard le empujó la espalda unos grados hacia atrás y levantó un poco más las caderas en cada embestida. Se acoplaron perfectamente. Un cosquilleo les avisó de la llegada irremediable de su orgasmo.

Una oleada de placer explotó en sus sexos, alcanzando sus piernas de arriba abajo, la cintura, los pechos, el cuello, los brazos y la columna vertebral. Rasgando cada poro de su piel. Lento. Pausado. Centímetro a centímetro.

* * *

Kate, se desplomó sobre Richard, buscando su calor y este la estrechó, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Por qué hemos tardado tanto en hacerlo? - susurró.

- Rick... - sonrió Kate sobre su piel.

- Ha sido increíble... Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, Kate...

- ¿De verdad?

- Si llego a saber que esto iba a ser así, me pegó 24 horas a ti.

- ¿Y no lo estabas?

- No, porque de noche, no te tenía conmigo... - suspiró.

- A partir de ahora sí.

- Cada noche... - dijo bajito, acariciando su espalda. Rozando su piel desnuda.

- ¿Es una promesa?

- Todas las noches, inspectora. Es una promesa. - besó su cabeza.

* * *

Tras varios minutos cargados de caricias y tiernas palabras, se dieron una rápida ducha en la que no faltó un segundo asalto para terminar, abrazados en la cama.

Tímidos cosquilleos provocaron que Richard abriese sus ojos. La mano de Kate se detuvo en seco y lo miró algo sonrojada. - ¿Me estabas intentando despertar? - susurró sonriente.

- Bueno... - besó su pecho.

- ¿No estoy soñando verdad?

- ¿Soñando?

- Lo de anoche no fue un sueño...

- No, no lo fue.

- Kate...

- ¿Qué? - se preocupó por su tono.

- Para mí esto no es un juego... Yo...

Lo besó. La inspectora no dejó que continuase. Ambos estaban desnudos, así que no tardó en colocarse sobre él y guiar su pene, ya semi erecto, hasta su interior. Compartieron besos, caricias y jadeos.

Cuando un nuevo orgasmo los tumbó, Kate, acercó su boca hasta sus oídos. - Te quiero... - pronunció palabra por palabra con la lentitud suficiente para que Richard no tuviese ningún tipo de dudas.

- Repítelo, por favor... - sintió tocar el cielo.

- Te quiero... - tiró de su lóbulo - Te quiero, Rick.

Richard comenzó a moverse.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Buscando mi móvil.

- ¿Tú móvil?

- Me repites que me quieres, yo lo grabo y así podré escucharlo cada vez que quiera... - la miró serio.

- Es una broma... - agarró su rostro entre sus manos.

- ¿Tengo cara de broma?

- ¿Y para qué quieres tenerlo grabado si te lo puedo decir en directo?

- ¿Me lo dirás cada vez que quiera?

Lo besó.

- No me beses... - suspiro el escritor.

- ¿No?

- Es que si me besas cada vez que estoy pidiéndote algo, se me olvida...

Volvió a besarlo, introduciendo su lengua más profundamente, hasta que consiguió provocarle un gemido.

- Kate... - jadeó cuando ella succionó su labio inferior.

- Dime... - sonrió sobre sus labios.

- ¿Me lo dirás cada vez que quiera?

- Te quiero... - mordió su barbilla.

- ¿Y no lo puedo llevar grabado?

- No, no puedes. - bajó por su cuello, dejando un reguero de besos.

- No quiero salir de esta habitación... - exclamó casi como un ruego.

- Eso va a estar un poco complicado, porque tenemos a una estupenda niña de cinco años que querrá desayunar en nada.

- Voy a tener que decirle a mi madre que colabore un poquito más...

- Rick... - golpeó su pecho.

- Es que ahora que te he probado, no puedo dejar de hacerlo...

- Tenemos tiempo para hacer de todo. Desayunar, trabajar un poco, besarnos, acariciarnos... - tentó sus pequeños pezones con lentos lengüetazo.

- Saborearnos... - exhaló el escritor sintiendo como, cierta parte de su cuerpo, volvía a la vida.

Kate notó como la nueva erección de Richard comenzaba a acariciarle. Sonrió. - ¿En serio?

- Esto es por la sequía de estos años... Tienes que resarcirme, inspectora.

- Creo... - acercó sus labios a su oído - ...que me va a gustar eso de resarcirte. - le dio un pequeño tirón.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 010**

Richard pegó un bote de la cama cuando se despertó y comprobó que Kate no estaba a su lado. Se vistió y salió a la cocina, despeinado y sin aliento. Las risas desencajadas de Bella y su inspectora lo tranquilizaron de inmediato.

- ¿Has visto a un lobo? - sonrió Kate al verlo.

- Pensé que había sido un sueño... - se encogió de hombros, tímido y algo incómodo por confesar su miedo sin pudor.

- ¿Qué sueño papi?

- Uno muy bonito, Bella. - se acercó hasta ella y le dejó un tierno beso en la mejilla - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Sí, papi. Estamos pensando en una comida que vamos a hacer hoy.

- Creo que me apuntaré a vuestro plan.

- ¿No tienes que escribir? - preguntó Kate.

- Prefiero estar con vosotras. - se sentó para desayunar.

- No nos vamos a ir a ninguna parte sin ti, ¿verdad Bella? - Kate.

- No te vamos a dejar solito, papi. - Bella.

- Por si acaso... - se metió un bocado sin ser capaz de mirar a Kate a los ojos.

* * *

Martha se ofreció a cuidar de Bella mientras ellos se preparaban para poder ir a comisaría. El escritor se adelantó a la habitación, al mismo tiempo que Kate telefoneaba a sus compañeros para recibir las primeras novedades del día.

- ¿Hemos adelantado algo?

- Tenemos un perfil elaborado Beckett, pero poco más. Es bastante escurridizo. - Espósito.

- Richard y yo nos vamos a pasar por allí y nos llevaremos también a Bella, prefiero que esté con nosotros en todo momento.

- Claro, cualquiera de nosotros podemos hacer turnos para estar con ella en una de las salas y que no se aburra - se ofreció.

- Gracias Espo.

- ¿Habéis puesto al tanto a Alexis de todo? - Espósito.

- Richard lo hará hoy mismo. Mejor que lo haga desde allí.

- Sí, opino lo mismo.

- Tampoco estaremos mucho tiempo, calcula una hora o dos a lo sumo. Pero si que necesito que un segundo cuerpo nos cubra tanto para ir a comisaría como para volver. ¿Podrías enviarlos?

- Eso está hecho. En cuanto estén abajo, te aviso.

- Perfecto. Nos vemos en un rato.

* * *

Kate cortó la comunicación y miró aquel despacho. Su despacho. Desde donde habían salido las novelas que le habían rescatado de su oscuridad. Esa sensación de frío abrumador del que no puedes escapar cuando sientes que todo lo que cerca tu espacio, es falso y resbaladizo.

Escuchó a Richard quejarse por algún golpe tras salir de la ducha. Sonrió. Caminó hasta él. Lo vio con su toalla en la cintura, concentrado, mirando su barba incipiente.

- No te afeites...

- ¿No? - la miró extrañado

- No... - le sonrió insinuante - A mí me gusta bastante así.

- ¿Segura?

- Muy segura. - lo abrazó por detrás.

- Entonces, tus deseos son órdenes para mí. - sonrió.

- Entonces, deseo que confíes en mí porque no pienso desaparecer de tu vida. He aprendido la lección.

- Kate...

- Esta mañana has salido de la habitación creyendo de verdad que no estaba.

- Me asusté un poco. Es cierto.

- Porque no confías en mí.

- Lo siento. Yo...

- No te echo en cara nada, Rick. Te entiendo. Te alejé de mi vida. Es normal. Iremos poco a poco... No tengo prisa. - beso su espalda. Aspiró su aroma. Se impregnó de aquel olor a jabón tan familiar. - Soy yo o creo que reconozco este olor.

- No sé de qué me hablas. - se puso nervioso y se soltó de sus brazos, buscando un pantalón y una camisa.

- Rick... - se puso en medio, cortándole el paso.

- Nada... - evitó su mirada.

- Eso no es nada. Si fuese nada, me mirarías. Y, además, ¿qué tiene de malo que el olor me resulte familiar?

- Ya lo he dicho, nada... - se zafó, entrando en el baño. Como un niño pequeño que huye de una regañina.

- Rick... - evitó que cerrase la puerta.

- Te vas a reír. - se justificó nervioso.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que me ría?

- Hmmm... - asintió.

- Está bien. Prometo no hacerlo. - levantó su mano, reafirmando sus palabras.

- No te creo Beckett. Te conozco.

- Deberías creer más en mi palabra, Castle. - acarició la mano con la que Richard se aferraba a la puerta - Venga...

- Está bien. - bufó, rendido y dejando la puerta libre - Uno de los días que fui al supermercado, cuando dejamos de vernos, un niño estaba jugando con varios botes de jabón. Me vino un aroma familiar. A ti. A tu aroma a cerezas. Lo compré. - se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose sus mejillas - Así era como tenerte cerca, aunque no te viese.

- ¿De verdad? - sonrió.

- ¡Prometiste que no te reirías! - se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Es lo más dulce que me han dicho nunca, Rick. - soltó sus brazos y se abrazó a él - Me encanta que huelas a cerezas. - besó su pecho.

- Será nuestro secreto... - susurró sonriendo.

- Prometido. - buscó sus labios y los rozó suavemente - Tenemos que ir a comisaría. Nos llevaremos a Bella. Solo serán un par de horas.

- ¿Es seguro hacerlo?

- Una patrulla nos escoltará.

- ¿Tienen alguna pista?

- No algo muy importante, pero quizá, el dibujo te resulte familiar.

- ¿Y si no lo conozco?

- Tendremos que intentarlo por otro lado. - acarició su mejilla - ¿Estás bien?

- Me preocupa Bella. Ya lo ha pasado bastante mal...

- La protegeremos. No le pasará nada.

- Gracias. - la besó.

* * *

La comisaría estaba revolucionada. Cuando Kate, acompañada por Bella y Richard, salió del ascensor, a punto estuvo de chocarse con varios de sus compañeros, que corrían hacia la misma sala. Se extrañó, pero no dijo nada. Mucho menos, con la pequeña a su lado. Así que, continuó hasta su escritorio, buscando a Espósito y Ryan.

- ¡Al fin llegáis! - se adelantó Espósito.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Kate lo miró sin entender su nerviosismo.

- ¡Hola Bella! Soy Ryan. - se agachó a la altura de la pequeña - ¿Quieres pintar conmigo?

- ¿Puedo papi? - miró a Richard.

- Claro, cariño. Ve con él.

Bella cogió la mano de Ryan feliz y se fue con el detective a la sala de descanso.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? - Kate.

- Venir conmigo. - Espósito comenzó a andar hacia el tumulto de gente - Dejar paso chicos. - fue apartando a cada uno de sus compañeros.

Kate y Richard, tras él, se quedaron frente a una pequeña tumba, con tierra aún esparcida por la madera.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Ha llegado a comisaría hace una media hora. Con esta nota. - le tendió un papel a mecanografía escrito.

* * *

_'Les hago entrega de un regalo. Seguro que a su consejero, Richard Castle, le refrescará la memoria.'_

* * *

Richard cogió la nota de la mano de Kate. Se fijó de nuevo en aquella pequeña tumba.

- Dentro está el cuerpo de un bebé. – Espósito.

- Paul... - susurró Richard, palideciendo. Acarició uno de los extremos con una sencilla y diminuta inscripción. 'K & R'.

- ¿Paul? - Kate lo miró contrariada. Se asustó al comprobar su palidez y acercó una de las sillas para que se sentase.

De poco sirvió. De pronto, Richard, cogió la pequeña caja y salió de allí.

- ¡Castle! - gritó Kate, interponiéndose en su camino y frenándolo en seco - Entra aquí. - le indicó una sala vacía - Ahora, Castle. - lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Y, el escritor, confuso por todo lo que estaba pasando, entró sin pronunciar palabra.

Richard se sentó en el sofá, aferrando su caja. Kate, se sentó frente a él.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Tengo que llevarlo... - susurró.

- ¿Quién es Paul?

- Mi hijo... - exhaló.

- ¿Tú hijo? - abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante sus palabras.

- Mi hijo...y el de Kyra. - acarició la inscripción. Muy suave. Como si esa misma suavidad pudiese traspasar aquella madera y llegar hasta los restos de su hijo.

- ¿Un hijo? ¿Con Kyra? - lo miró contrariada.

- Murió a las pocas horas de nacer. No fuimos capaces de superarlo. Ella se trasladó a Londres y yo me quedé aquí.

- Está bien... - entrelazó sus manos intentando pensar con claridad - Esto quiere decir que la amenaza ahora es sobre ti... La persona que mató a Kyra, también te conoce a ti y no piensa parar...

- Tengo que llevar a mi hijo... - repitió.

- Rick... Tenemos que analizar si hay huellas.

- No. - negó rotundo.

- Por favor...

- No.

- No puedo ponerme en tu piel ahora mismo pero entiendo el shock en el que debes estar... Por favor... - se acercó, sentándose a su lado - Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a este loco.

- Kate...

- Te prometo que no tardaremos nada. Lanie lo revisará y llevaremos a tu hijo. Confía en mí. - acarició su mejilla. Richard inclinó su cara, recibiendo su toque como esa sensación de paz necesaria para no perder la razón.


End file.
